Marth Leaves His Friends For Altea
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: As the title says. This is my first serious and sad fic. Please no flames. What happens when Marth secretly leaves Altea? Read to find out. *CHAPPY 2 UP!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Marth Leaves His Friends For Altea  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In the boys' dorm all the boys (obviously) were watching Roy play Counter Strike for he, was making the high score. "Wow! He beat the terrorist 250 times in a row!" Link said and continued to gaze at Roy who was throwing bombs everywhere. "Phsyco!" Marth teased as Roy continued to throw bombs while twirling around. "Jeez, he may be winning the high score on here, but he also may be winning the ballet spinning competition!" C. Falcon laughed. All the boys laughed but Roy. "Ha ha. How funny." Roy said sarcastically, still concentrating on his game. A knock came onto the boys' door. No one heard but Mario, so he answered it. "Yes-a?" Zelda was standing there, holding out a letter. "This is for Marth. Somehow it ended up in the girls' dorm mailbox. Say hi to Link for me!" Zelda said and walked away. "Yeah right." Mario grumbled and placed the letter on Marth's head. "Hey, watch the hair!" Marth said and took the letter off his head. *Huh? From Altea?!* Marth thought. He ran into the washroom and locked it. He opened the letter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Almighty Prince Marth,  
  
The time has come. Two years are up. You made a deal. Once two years are up, you come back to Altea. We have sent a private helicopter to the HQ. Please be ready by 3:00 p.m. Altea desperately misses you. If you do not accept or do not want to leave, you klnow the consequences.  
  
Jie Schin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marth sighed. They had made a deal. And the two years was worth it. He came out of the bathroom, and headed towards his dresser. "NOOOO!" All the men yelled besides Marth who started to pack. "Well, it was good while it lasted..." Roy said. "Hey--Marth, what are you doing?!" Bowser asked, shocked as he saw Marth put clothes and items into big cardboard boxes. Roy all of a sudden looked at the calender. "It's not summer, you're not going on an early vacation are you?" Marth stayed silent and continued packing. The clock struck three. Marth looked out the window and saw his helicopter. Jie Schin and is caretaker, Ms. Pang, stepped out. "What's he staring at?" C. Falcon asked. Roy looked out the window. "Hey, Marth, what are THEY doing here?" Marth grabbed his suitcase and left the cardboard boxes on the floor. Jie Schin came through the door and picked up one of the boxes. Ms. Pang picked up the other one. "Good-bye, my friends..." Marth said and looked at them one last time. He then walked out the door. "Hey-a, what's this?" Mario asked and pointed at the torn envelope by Marth's bed. "There's no letter in it... but there's one in the bathroom." Bowser pointed out. They all read it. "WHAT?!?!?!" They all yelled.   
  
All the girls rushed into the room, wondering what was wrong. "The girls! Duh...uh..." Roy stammered. "Just show 'em the letter!" Link said. Roy held out the letter. Peach grabbed it and read it with the other girls. "Not a big loss..." Samus shrugged. "Well, at least we have one brush less to worry about." Zelda said. The girls laughed. "We have to visit him!" Roy yelled. "But how? We don't know where Altea is!" C. Falcon asked. It was true. How were they going to? Even Roy forgot the way to Altea in those two years.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
"So, how was your two years in that violent game?" Ms. Pang asked Marth. Marth ignored her and stared out the helicopter window. "Uh, Prince? She asked you a question." Jie Schin said sternly. Marth gave out a heavy sigh. "Fine." He said in a mono tone voice, still staring out the window.   
  
When they arrived, the city cheered and kept on cheering until they went through the palace gates. Marth went straight to his room and started to unpack.  
  
"He's been in there for the past five hours! I'm worried!" Ms. Pang said. Jie Schin went up to Marth's room and knocked on the door. "........Come in....." Marth said. Jie Schin opened the door, only to find Marth lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why don't you come down and eat?" He asked. Marth shook his head. "I'm not hungry." "Your acting like your 18 again." Jie Schin said. (I'm just estimating Marth is around his early 20's.) "Fine. I'll go and eat..." Marth got up from his bed and went down to the dining room. Marth stepped out in the garden and sat under a tree.   
  
"He's so lonely!" Ms. Pang said. "You may be right. Must we?" Jie Schin asked. "We must." Ms. Pang. Half-an-hour later...  
  
A knock came to the door. "Like, hi, Jie Schin! Long time no, like, see!" Maria said. "Salutations. Might I ask why you called us?" Trevor asked. "Well, follow me." Jie Schin said. They did as told and followed him out into the garden. Maria gasped. "Like, Omigosh! It's my cousin, Marth!" "Oh, man..." Trevor whined. He took out his slience ray and silenced himself. "Oh, like wow, Trev. That sure is smart! Like, for 700 iq's, you ARE pretty dumb!" Maria said. Marth just continued to sit under the tree and stare at the sky. He didn't notice them. "Sir Marth? We have visitors." Jie Schin said. Marth stopped looking at the sky, and turned his attention to them. "Oh. Hello." "Like, hi! Did you get any new cosmetics for me on your trip to SSMB?" Maria asked. "Uh. No." Marth said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You guys aren't even sad he's gone?" Roy asked. "Not one bit" All the girls said. "Sheesh. I know girls were heartless but not THIS heartless." C. Falcon said. (Hope none of you girls were offended. I'm a girl too, so it was hard for me to type it) "Well, I have to confess, I AM a little sad he's gone...even though he didn't pay much attention to me." Malon said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review. No flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marth leaves his friends for Altea- Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Really Malon? You actually miss him?!" The girls asked. Malon nodded. Zelda gave out a nervous smile to the boys. "Excuse us. We're gonna leave." They left and left the boys alone. "I can't believe we were that clueless." Roy said. "We just gotta find Marth!!!" Link said. "Why bother? I'm sure he'll visit. Besides. He was kinda quiet. Hate to admit it." C. Falcon said. Link rolled his eyes. "Yes. That tecnicly is true but... C. Falcon? Who hooked you up on a date with Samus?" "Marth. Oh wait..." "And Roy, who taught you not to be so stubborn?" Link asked. " M-Marth." "Come to think of it, Marth helped us all out. And he's the only quiet serious guy in SSBM!!! We must get him back!!! It won't be as quiet without it!" Ganondorf said. The boys then came marching up to Princess Writer (Who used to be Puppy dog) and asked her where Altea was. "Altea? Why, It's on the map in the cafeteria! You'd need a helicopter to get there though." I said. "Hey-a! I've got an idea! We can use-a mine! After all, I'm am-a the logo for Nintendo. Come on-a guys!" Mario said. I shrugged and continued typing.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Bummer, Marth. Like, anyway. How was SSBM? Fun?" Maria asked. Jie Schin left. "Yeah. Just fine." Marth replied. "Hey, Trevor, why you silent?" "Oh, him. He just sort of, like, silenced himself." Maria said. Trevor unsilenced himself because he couldn't take it. "Marth, why are you quieter then you used to be?" Trevor asked. "INVADORS!!!!!" Is what they heard guards shouting. "Prince Marth, Duchess Maria and Duke Trevor, you must get inside!" One of the guards said. They both ran inside and hid for cover. "Stop! We're Marth's friends!" A voice was heard while they were hiding. "Hey, I know that voice..." Marth said. "Like, what are you talking about?" Maria asked. "Falcon Punch!!!" They heard again. "I definitely know that voice!" Marth said and ran out of their hiding spot. "Captain Faclon! I'm coming! And all the others!" Marth said as he ran down the hall. "PIKACHU!!!!" Jie Schin stepped in front of Marth. "No, they're invadors Prince Marth!" Marth looked over Jie's shoulder. It was definitely C. Falcon. Marth shoved Jie Schin out of the way and stepped out. The guards qickly dropped they're guns and looked directly at Marth. So did his friends. "Prince Marth we--" One of the guards spoke but Marth interrupted him. "You keep your mouth shut and your hands away from my friends or you will get fired!" He walked up to the helicopter and helped his friends out. "You guys ok?" Marth asked them. "Yup. We're ok." Rpy replied. Marth let them in and ate dinner with them.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Can you believe it? The boys actually went to Altea to visit Marth." Zelda said.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Marth... I don't understand." Bowser said. "Understand what?" Marth asked him. "You don't wear the same close as you used to, you're not as big as a push over as you used to be and you're not as well, serious anymore now that you're here." Bowser said. It was true. Marth wasn't wearing the same clothes. He was wearing a black wool sweatshirt and some jeans. It wasn't very prince like but hey, you only live once. "Yeah well, enjoy your dinner... yyyeah!" Marth was pulled into a room by Maria. "What?" Marth asked. "Is he here? Is he here?" Maria asked. "Yeah he's here..." Marth said. "Omigosh!" "Yeah yeah.." "No! Not that!!! Watch out!" Maria pointed. Marth looked behind him and saw a speeding bullet. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
What happened? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
